Being Adult
by Amerys
Summary: Le passage à l'âge adulte, c'est quoi au juste? Vous n'avez pas la solution? Et bien eux non plus. La majorité, ce rendez-vous inscrit au marqueur indélébile, souligné, surligné, entouré dans leurs agendas. Aujourd'hui quand ils les rouvrent, il y a ceux qui raturent un peu plus les quelques mots déjà illisibles; ceux qui sourient, gribouillant un petit cœur de plus, et il y a eux.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

12h09

_**I'm a Barbie girl**_

Un immeuble parmi tant d'autres

_**In the Barbie world,**_

Une fenêtre aux volets fermés

_**Life in plastic**_

Une chambre

_**Is fantastic**_

Un lit

_**You can brush my hair**_

À côté une table de chevet

_**Undress me everywhere**_

Au pied de cette table des vêtements roulé en boule

_**Imagination**_

Et sous les vêtements, repose un petit téléphone rose qui s'époumone pour prévenir sa propriétaire.

_**Life is your creation**_

Tout d'un coup, une main apparait, plus rapide que l'éclaire. Malgré ses gestes désordonnés, elle réussit à se saisir de l'appareil, mais c'est trop tard, le silence est déjà là. Elle porte tout de même le portable à hauteur de son visage, ouvre un œil gonflé de sommeil et se concentre tant bien que mal pour déchiffrer le nom, inscrit pourtant en grosses lettres sur l'écran du cellulaire : KIBA. Son attention se reporte sur le coin supérieur de l'écran: ouvre brusquement son deuxième œil et laisse échapper un juron. Dei allait la tuer. Elle imaginait très bien les douces tortures qu'il lui ferait subir lorsqu'il apprendrait la cause de son retard: une nuit agréablement agitée avec le beau brun endormi à côté d'elle. A moins qu'il ne soit blond . . . Prise d'un élan de curiosité, elle souleva doucement la couverture et pesta en distinguant une flamboyante chevelure rousse. Perdu! Enfin bref, elle était plus qu'en retard et il était inutile de faire attendre son frère plus longtemps. Elle s'habilla et sortit de l'appartement le plus silencieusement possible, bénissant le ciel du sommeil de plomb dans lequel son compagnon d'une nuit était plongé. Une fois dans la rue, il lui fallut marcher quelques minutes avant de trouver un arrêt de bus. Constatant qu'elle se trouvait plutôt loin de chez Deidara, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'attendre le prochain bus qui ne passait que dix minutes plus tard. Elle s'assit sur un banc et sortit de son sac son inséparable trousse à maquillage et son miroir de poche afin de reprendre figure humaine.

Tout d'abord, sortir le démaquillant et enlever les restes de maquillage qui subsistaient de la veille. Bien. Ensuite, une fine couche de fond de teint et un trait de crayon pour mettre en valeur ses grands yeux bleus suffiraient pour le moment. Un coup de brosse afin d'éliminer les nœuds créés pendant la nuit. Et voilà! Elle observa son reflet dans la vitre de l'abri. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade jusqu'au creux de son dos tandis qu'une de ses mèches venait recouvrir une partie de son visage. Le teint mate, des jambes interminables, un sourire mutin, oui Ino était incontestablement belle et elle le savait. Même là, avec seulement le strict minimum niveau maquillage elle était canon. Un léger coup de vent la fit frissonner, aussi resserra-t-elle les pans de son long manteau autours d'elle. C'était une vielle veste informe à l'horrible couleur kaki et aux nombreux trous, mais pour des raisons obscures elle l'adorait.

C'est alors que son téléphone décida de la rappeler à la réalité, diffusant joyeusement sa si charmante sonnerie. Elle plongea la main dans la poche de son short en jean aux couleurs de l'Angleterre et, cette fois-ci réussit à décrocher avant la fin du refrain. Malheureusement pour elle ce fut une voix furieuse qui sortit du haut-parleur:

__ Ino?_

Elle grimaça et répondit sur un ton légèrement agressif:

__ Quoi?_

_ _Commença quoi? Bordel Ino, on avait dit neuf heure, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?_

__ Je viens de me réveiller hehe. _Elle se reprit en entendant un raclement de gorge désapprobateur à l'autre bout du fil. _Mais t'inquiète, mon bus arrive. J'suis là dans une demi-heure grand max._

De l'autre côté de la ligne son interlocuteur manqua de s'étouffer :

__ Comment ça tu viens de te réveiller? Mais putin Ino ça fais deux mois que c'est prévu et t'es même pas fichue de programmer ton réveil? Si tu voulais pas venir fallait le dire, je t'aurais pas forcé._

La blonde ne pus retenir un sourire narquois tout en montant dans le bus qui venait d'arriver.

__ C'est vrai? Bon bah dans ce cas, je viens pas ça me fait chier. On se voit jeudi chez papa?_

Elle décolla le téléphone de son oreille prévoyant la vague sonore qui s'annonçait :

__ Quoi? Tu viens pas! Mais tu te fous de ma gueule là? Tu ramènes ton cul ici le plus vite possible ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter._

_**Bingo.**_

__ Mais tu viens de dire que . . . _continua-t-elle, son mobil toujours à une distance raisonnable de ses délicates oreilles.

__ Je sais ce que j'ai dit mais t'as promis et chez les Yamanaka on TIENT ses promesses. Donc blondasse t'as intérêt à être là à l'heure._

Elle retint un éclat de rire. Son frère était si prévisible qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le provoquer. Elle se pencha en avant faisant mine de réajuster ses chaussures, offrant une vue plongeante sur son décolleté à l'homme en face d'elle. Résultat garantis, il émit un petit raclement de gorge pour attirer l'attention de la blonde et lui proposa galamment son siège. Elle y prit place en le gratifiant d'un sourire charmeur tout en continuant sa conversation téléphonique:

__ Oui je sais, je suis une sœur indigne, tu me déteste et je resterais plus longtemps pour me racheter. Bon bisous et à tout de suite Dei._

Et sur ces mots elle mit un terme à la conversation et laissa sa tête reposer tranquillement sur la vitre, se déconnectant de la réalité. Si elle avait prêté un peu d'attention aux rues qui défilaient devant son regard absent elle aurait remarqué un jeune homme qui ne lui était pas inconnu, dans un décor tout à fait inhabituel.

En effet, Kankuro était installé à la table d'un petit café, se retenant d'engloutir son muffin et de filer en vitesse de ce quartier bourge, d'un niveau de vie tellement supérieur à ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter qu'il avait l'impressions d'être passé dans un portails inter dimensionnel et de se trouver dans un tout autre univers. Il soupira lorsque les raisons de sa présence ici lui revinrent en mémoire. Il était dans une situation critique, il lui fallait de l'aide. Et elle était la seule personne qui pouvait la lui donner. Il fallait vraiment qu'il la voit. Il avait essayé de s'en sortir ces derniers mois mais les choses n'avaient faits qu'empirer. Elle était son dernier espoir, pourtant il hésitait. Il ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans ses histoires une nouvelle fois. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Un raclement de gorge mit fin à ses interrogations le faisant également sursauter. Les battements de son cœur qui avaient soudainement accélérés reprirent un rythme normal lorsqu'il constata que c'était seulement le serveur qui lui indiquait l'assiette vide posé devant lui. Il grimaça en constatant qu'il avait inconsciemment finit son muffin et, ne voulant pas être mis à la porte du café, il s'empressa de commander un chocolat chaud et des rouleaux de cannelle. Non il n'allait pas fuir, pas cette fois. Il avait décidé de se comporter en homme.

_**Un homme ne ferait pas une telle proposition à une jeune fille. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé entre vous.**_

Il secoua la tête comme pour faire taire la petite voix qui avait tendance à se manifester lorsqu'il était au pied du mur. Il reporta son attention sur la tasse de chocolat chaud que venait de lui apporter le serveur. Malgré la fumée qui s'échappait de la tasse, la crainte que sa boisson refroidisse le saisit et il s'empressa de porter le breuvage à ses lèvres. Son geste resta en suspens. De l'autre côté de la rue se trouvait la silhouette tant attendu. Alors qu'il aurait dû l'appeler, lui signaler sa présence, il ne put que rester immobile et l'observer en silence. Elle s'était adossée contre la vitrine d'un magasin et discutait calmement au téléphone. Il ne put empêcher un sourire tendre de venir se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Oui, Hinata était toujours calme, dans quelque soit la situation. Un trait de caractère qui, ajouté à ses longs et soyeux cheveux noirs, sa peau diaphane et ses grands yeux blancs au regard tendre, lui donnait l'air d'une fragile poupée de porcelaine. Lui qui vivait dans un univers tumultueux et bruyant avait trouvé dans la douceur de sa voix, quelques années auparavant, une oasis, une échappatoire à tous ses problèmes. Et aujourd'hui encore, c'était auprès d'elle qu'il venait chercher de l'aide.

_**Pathétique.**_

Il remarqua alors qu'elle avait raccroché et l'observait à présent les sourcils froncés. Elle commença à avancer dans sa direction. Inconsciemment l'air arrêta de pénétrer dans ses poumons tandis que la panique commençait petit à petit à le submerger.

__ Kankuro ?_

_**Roh et puis merde !**_

Il ne pouvait pas. Il se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et devant les regards incrédules du serveur et de la jeune fille, il prit ses jambes à son cou et disparu de leur champs de vision. Le serveur soupira. Il avait été d'une naïveté impardonnable. Son patron n'aillait pas manquer de le réprimander sévèrement. Rah mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas mis dehors ce petit jeune à l'allure peu fréquentable qui s'était installé une heure plus tôt en terrasse? En terrasse ! Par ce froid ? Mais quel crétin il avait été. Ce Kankuro lui avait fait perdre son temps et son argent. Parce qu'il était certain que le patron mettrait les consommations du jeune homme sur son compte. Maudit gamin. Soudain une question vint s'immiscer dans son esprit. Pourquoi avait-il appelé ce jeune homme Kankuro? Son regard pivota alors sur la jeune fille qui se trouvait désormais à quelques pas de lui. Il en était sûr, elle avait prononcé ce nom. Et son visage tourné dans la direction qu'il fixait quelques minutes auparavant lui donnait la conviction que c'était celui du jeune fugitif. Etait-elle responsable de sa fuite? De toute façon il s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette. Elle avait l'air de le connaître et c'était suffisant pour qu'elle paie la note du jeune garçon.

__ Mademoiselle !_

Voyant qu'elle ne régissait pas, fixant toujours l'endroit où s'était tenu le fameux

Kankuro quelques minutes plus tôt il haussa le ton.

__ Excusez-moi, MADEMOISELLE !_

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui, comprenant enfin que c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait. En voyant son regard blanc, teinté d'incompréhension se poser sur lui, le serveur sentit une pointe de culpabilité l'envahir. Après tout, faire payer l'addition à une jeune fille, surtout quand elle ressemble à un petit agneau égaré, n'était pas très gentleman. Mais bon, les fins de mois étaient assez rudes comme ça pour lui en ce moment, il n'allait pas non plus payer un repas qu'il n'avait pas consommé juste pour les beaux yeux d'une demoiselle. C'était elle ou lui et il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour faire son choix.

__ Vous connaissez le jeune homme qui était assis à cette place?_

Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air incertain mais hocha la tête positivement.

__ Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer mais je ne peux vous laissez partir avant que vous n'ayez réglé sa note._

Elle le regarda, incrédule et son regard se posa sur le bol de chocolat chaud à moitié plein et les quatre rouleaux de cannelle intacts. Elle soupira discrètement et sortit son porte-monnaie de son sac.

_**Décidément c'est vraiment pas ma journée.**_

A quelques rues de là, deux jeunes discutaient, assis sur un muret.

__ Décidément c'est pas ta journée mon p'tit Sasu._

Le dit Sasu jeta un regard noir à la rouquine assise à côté de lui au moment où un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains passait en courant comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

__ C'est comme ça que tu comptes me remonter le moral?_

La jeune fille laissa échapper un rire quelque peu moqueur tout en passant la main dans sa chevelure auburn. Sa main termina sa course sur la monture de ses lunettes qu'elle rehaussa sur son nez.

__ Désolé mais faut bien dire les choses telles qu'elles sont. T'as la poisse, t'as la poisse. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi ?_

Le brun se renfrogna et reporta son attention sur son portable qui venait de lui indiquer l'arrivé d'un sms. Karin ne put que sourire devant le comportement si enfantin du jeune homme. Elle sortit alors son

BlackBerry, soigneusement rangé dans le bonnet droit de son soutien-gorge, faute de poche, et pianota de ses ongles parfaitement manucurés un rapide texto avant de le poser à côté d'elle, en attente de la réponse. Elle entreprit alors de détailler le brun à côté d'elle. Ses sombres cheveux relevés en piques sur l'arrière de son crane faisaient ressortir l'éclatante blancheur de sa peau, ses yeux d'un noir profond donnaient un air dur à son visage aux traits incroyablement fins. Son regard se porta finalement sur les vêtements du jeune homme : un marcel rouge sous une veste en cuir noire, un jean de la même couleur, troué et agrémenté de quelques chaines, rentré dans des rangers noirs. Soudain, une des mains du jeune homme vint agiter sous son nez une forme blanche, l'obligeant à loucher afin de pouvoir identifier l'objet comme étant une cigarette.

__ Arrête de rêvasser et réfléchis plutôt à mon problème. Et arrête aussi de m'envoyer des sms quand t'es à côté de moi._

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme eut droit à une grimace agrémenté d'un magnifique tirage de langue, tandis que la jeune fille saisissait l'objet de ses convoitises. Elle plongea alors encore une fois la main dans son décolleté pigeonnant et en sortit un petit briquet. Puis, elle ramena ses pieds devant elle, genoux repliés, de sorte à pouvoir poser sa tête dessus et se mis à réfléchir. Au bout de cinq minutes elle quitta sa position, finalement jugée trop inconfortable et rendit les armes.

__ Je vois pas, j'suis désolée, mais là t'as plus trop le choix. En même temps qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de leur dire ça._

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel commençant à perdre patience.

__ Mais j'en sais rien moi ! On était déchirés, ils arrêtaient pas de se plaindre, moi j'voulais dormir et voilà. J'pouvais pas savoir qu'ils s'en souviendraient. Merde _!

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils

__ Wow c'est bon! Calme toi j'y suis pour rien moi._

Elle tira sur sa clope, tentant d'apaiser la tension qu'il venait d'installer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'engueulent maintenant et elle savait que lui non plus. Mais têtu comme il était, il ne s'excuserait pas de son comportement exécrable. Alors comme souvent elle prenait sur elle et tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

__ En tout cas, c'est sûr que maintenant si tu dis non ils vont être anéantis. Enfin, Ino et Gaara s'en remettrons, mais Kiba et Naru . . . Vu la fête qu'ils ont organisé ce soir je pense qu'ils se voient déjà en tête d'affiche._

__ Je sais je sais. _Maugréa-t-il.

Il jeta rageusement la Camel à moitié entamé qu'il tenait dans sa main.

__ T'as pas quelque chose de plus fort?_

Elle soupira, mais fouilla quand même dans ses poches. Elle grimaça en se rendant compte qu'elle avait tout écoulé. Il allait encore s'énerver.

__ Désolé j'ai plus rien, j'ai tout refourgué à Kiba pour ce soir._

Contre toute attente il se contenta de lâcher un faible ''fais chier '' tout en reprenant sa position première : appuyé contre le muret, bras et jambes croisés. Il semblait abattu comme jamais. Tellement que lorsque la sonnerie de son portable se fit entendre, il ne pris même pas la peine de jeter un coup d'œil à l'appelant, rejeta l'appel et éteignit l'appareil.

__ Bon puisque t'as rien je vais voir Sui. Tu viens ?_

A l'entente de ce nom Karin ne put réprimer une moue désapprobatrice d'envahir son visage. Pourtant, elle se leva dans un soupir et suivit le jeune homme qui n'avait pas pris la peine de l'attendre et tournait déjà à l'angle de la rue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Konoha était une charmante ville bâtit sur les bords d'un fleuve qui traversait tout le pays pour finalement aller se jeter dans l'océan à l'est du continent. C'était sur ce fleuve que Temari, après de longues années de dur labeur avait finalement réussit à transformer une petite péniche en modeste petit bar. Elle avait engagé quelques employés : deux serveurs, un cuistot et un plongeur et se trouvait être une patronne tyrannique, exigeant un travail impeccable de la part de chacun ainsi qu'un total engagement dans le dure travaille qu'elle leur confiait. Elle vérifiait méticuleusement que personne ne dépassait son temps de pause et s'assurait qu'ils respectaient leurs horaires. Son bar était toute sa vie et chacun le savait. Aussi ses employés ne rechignaient en rien devant son tempérament parfois excessif, chacun ayant beaucoup de respect pour leur patronne.

Cela n'empêcha pas Suigetsu de grincer des dents lorsque Karin et Sasuke se pointèrent sur son lieu de travail. Ils prirent aussitôt leurs aises, l'un descendant une chaise posée sur une table et l'autre prenant la place de la fameuse chaise. Ils restèrent silencieux, attendant patiemment que le jeune homme finisse de balayer la salle. Il détestait lorsqu'ils fessaient ça. Il pouvait sentir leurs regards le suivre à travers la pièce. N'y tenant plus, il se stoppa :

__ J'ai rien, la patronne me tuerait si j'osais amener quoique ce soit d'illégal ici. D'ailleurs, elle me tuerait aussi si elle vous voyait là._

La rouquine esquissa un sourire sournois.

__ Ce serais pas une grosse perte. _

Etant débordé, Suigetsu ravala la réplique cinglante qui lui brulait les lèvres, préférant garder ses forces pour la soirée chargée qui s'annonçait. Il se contenta donc de leur tourner le dos et continua de nettoyer la pièce. Il entendit un raclement de chaise et le claquement d'une porte et en déduit que ses visiteurs étaient partis. Il soupira de soulagement. La patronne n'en saurait rien. Parce que Suigetsu aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'avouer que sa boss le terrorisait au point d'en faire des cauchemars.

__ T'as vraiment une tronche marrante quand tu penses Sui._

Il se crispa instantanément. Karin était restée. Ils avaient beau avoir grandis à deux pas l'un de chez l'autre, avoir trainé avec les mêmes personnes, ils n'avaient jamais trouvés d'autre moyens de communication que les moqueries. A vrai dire, si quelqu'un leur avais demandé quel était le lien qui les unissait, ils auraient été incapables de répondre. Heureusement, ou malheureusement, personne ne leur avait jamais demandé et ils se contentaient de cette relation étrange qu'ils entretenaient.

__ Je t'enmerde Karin. Pourquoi tu t'es pas barré avec Mister Ice ? J'ai dit que j'avais rien pour vous._

__ Il est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui alors j'me suis dit que quitte à énerver quelqu'un, autant que ce soit une personne moins forte que moi_. Rétorqua la rousse en tirant malicieusement la langue.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

__ Tu compte partir bientôt ? Parce que si la patronne te chope ici je donne pas cher de ma peau._

__ Ok ok, j'ai compris, on veut pas de moi ici je retiens. Au faite, Juugo est pas là ? Ca fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu._

__ C'est son jour de congé. T'as qu'à passe à son appart ça lui fera plaisir._

__ Ok bon bah salut Sui, à la prochaine._

L'interpellé n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle avait sauté de son perchoir, avait traversé la pièce et s'était évaporé dans la rue.

__ LA PORTE !_

Bien entendu elle n'entendit pas le cri réprobateur du garçon, ou bien fit tout comme, et ce dernier n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'aller la fermer lui-même.

Dans un petit appart quelques rues plus loin, un pauvre téléphone subissait la colère de son propriétaire :

__ Rah Sas'ke qu'est-ce tu fous. MAIS REPONDS BORDEL !_

Assis à la table du salon-salle-à-manger, Gaara fusilla du regard son ami aux cheveux blonds qui ne cessait d'insulter son pauvre téléphone qui n'avait rien fait d'autre que de l'informer de l'indisponibilité du dénommé Sas'ke.

__ Naruto y en a qui bosse ici._

L'interpellé stoppa son activité pour se tourner vers le rouquin et plaider sa cause :

__ Mais Gaara, Sasuke risque d'oublier qu'il doit nous emmener ce soir. S'il nous laisse tomber comment on fait nous hein ? Tu m'expliques ?_

Dans un soupire exaspéré, l'étudiant répliqua :

__ On prend le métro. . . Ou on y va pas, c'est encore plus simple. _Rajouta-t-il, se délectant de la mine outrée de son colocataire.

__ Ne pas y aller ? Mais c'est ma fête, bien sûr qu'on y va ! Pffff._

Le blondinet afficha une mine boudeuse tout en se retournant vers la télé qui diffusait à cette heure-ci une émission de téléréalité plus que consternante.

Gaara, pu enfin reprendre son activité première et replongea dans ses livres de cours étalés devant lui, pensant enfin être tranquille. Erreur. En effet, ce fut le moment que choisit une furie blonde pour débouler dans la pièce, en proférant toutes sortes d'injures.

__ Oh mon dieux il est déjà si tard. Mais quel enfoiré, tout ça pour quelques heures de retard._

**Claque !**

Elle venait de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Le jeune homme reporta pour une énième fois son attention sur les travaux qu'il devait rendre dans la semaine mais aujourd'hui, son signe astral devait être dans une mauvaise phase avec les blonds car un cri émanant de la salle de bain ne tarda pas à se faire entendre :

__ Rah ! Y a plus de gel douche !_

Et ce fut le retour de la tornade blonde mais cette fois-ci, il constata qu'une simple serviette couvrait sa nudité. Par respect, il détourna son regard à l'inverse de son jeune ami blond qui lui ne se privait pas du spectacle. Chose qui n'échappa pas à la seule fille de la maison.

__ Naruto, au lieu de me mater comme le pauvre puceau que tu es va m'acheter du gel douche._

Cette phrase réussis à faire sortir le garçon de sa transe :

__ Non mais j'suis pas ton larbin, demande à Gaara, il a rien à faire de toute façon. Et d'où tu sors que je suis puceau ?_

A peine prononcées que ces paroles furent regrettées. En effet, dès que le prénom de l'interpellé avait été cité, il avait commencé à dégager une aura meurtrière qui envahissait petit à petit la pièce.

__ Euh tout compte fait, j'vais aller te le chercher ce gel douche Ino. De toute façon elle est naze cette émission et un peu d'air frais me ferais le plus grand bien hehe. _Se rattrapa Naruto en se grattantnerveusement la tête.

__ Parfait. Bon allez dépêche-toi_ ! Approuva la blonde un air satisfait collé sur son visage.

Alors que le blond quittait l'appartement, dépité de se faire ainsi exploité, la jeune femme s'affala sur le canapé et se mit désespérément à chercher la télécommande de la télévision.

Sans prendre la peine de lever la tête de ses bouquins, Gaara fit remarquer à la blonde son indécente tenue. Elle arrêta ses recherches pour se retourner un sourire narquois sur le visage :

__ Qu'est-ce qu'il ya Gaa chou, ma tenue t'empêche de te concentrer ?_

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel avant de rétorquer :

__ Pas le moins du monde mais j'ai pas envie de . . . _

Il fut coupé par le cri victorieux de son interlocutrice qui brandissait joyeusement la zapette tant désirée. Malgré sa forte envie de se cogner la tête sur la table il reprit :

__ De t'entendre te plaindre toute la semaine parce que t'auras chopé un rhume donc je te le redemande, va t'habiller s'il te plait ! _

__ J'en étais sûr, t'es gai !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

Une veine commença à gonfler sur la tempe du jeune homme.

__ Non je ne suis pas gai, juste en train de bosser parce que vois-tu j'ai bientôt mes partiels et j'aimerais avoir une chance de les réussir._

Toujours pencher sur son travail, Gaara ne remarqua pas le changement d'expression qui s'était effectué chez la blonde. Son visage c'était assombris et, faisant mine de reporter son attention sur l'émission télévisée qui mettait en scène des personnages de cartoons, elle se blottit tristement dans un coin du canapé.

Ce fut l'arrivée d'un Naruto hors d'haleine qui vint rompre le silence :

__ Vous devinerez jamais qui je viens de croiser à la superette !_

Devant ladite superette, un jeune homme regardais consterné le sac de course que son blondinet préféré avait oublié en sortant du magasin. Son regard dévia alors sur la jeune fille à ses côtés. Comme autrefois, elle détonnait avec son apparence de jeune fille du monde dans ce quartier pourri.

Elle lui avait envoyé quelques heures auparavant un texto lui disant qu'elle avait besoins de son aide et qu'elle devait le voir de toute urgence. Il avait un planning plutôt chargé mais, devant l'insistance de la jeune fille, avait finit par lui donner rendez-vous ici. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait lui demander mais il savait que ça devait vraiment être important.

Après quelques minutes de silence, elle prit enfin la parole.

__ Je suis désolé de te déranger Kiba, je sais que tu n'aime pas que je vienne ici, mais ça ne pouvais pas attendre._

Le jeune homme la regarda l'air inquiet. Il connaissait Hinata depuis l'enfance et, dès sa première rencontre avec la frêle jeune fille, s'était attribué d'office un rôle de grand frère protecteur. Au fil des années une étrange relation c'était crée entre les deux jeune personnes, il avait développé une espèce de fascination pour la jeune fille et elle un respect certains pour lui. Mais bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'il était prêt à répondre au moindre de ses désirs c'était la première fois qu'elle lui demandait un service. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça.

__ T'inquiète miss, tu sais bien que y a pas problème._

Elle lui souri tendrement.

__ Oui c'est vrai. Mais tu ne vas pas beaucoup aimer ce que je vais te demander._ Rajouta-t-elle tristement.

Kiba resta silencieux, appréhendant la fameuse requête.

__ J'ai besoins que tu me dises où je pourrais trouver Kankuro._

Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux, et commença à jouer avec ses mains, signe de nervosité. Si elle avait continué à fixer son ami dans les yeux, elle aurait put voir le visage de garçon se fermer, elle aurait vue l'étincelle de fureur qui commençait à embraser son regard, elle aurait vu sa bouche se tordre en un rictus dédaigneux.

__ Pourquoi ?_

C'est tout ce qu'il fut capable de demander, trop occupé à tenter de contenir sa colère. L'autre l'avait tiré vers le fond une première fois, elle n'avait pas besoins de retourner voir cet enfoiré. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle resterait loin de lui et pourtant aujourd'hui elle rompait cette promesse. Au regard désolé qu'elle leva vers lui, il devina que c'était une décision murement réfléchit, qu'elle savait bien ce que cela signifiait pour lui. Son regard lui criait de la pardonner. Mais il ne pouvait fermer les yeux sans savoir pourquoi.

__ Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais c'est important. S'il te plait Kiba. _Elle le suppliait du regard, ses grands yeux blancs réclamant sa clémence.

Ou peut-être le pouvait-il, pour elle. De toute façon elle se débrouillerait sans son aide s'il refusait. Sous ses airs fragiles, il savait que se cachait une volonté à toute épreuve.

__ Promet moi que tu ne te feras pas embarquer dans des histoires louches._

Un sourire vint éclairer son visage et ses yeux lui exprimèrent une gratitude sans fin.

__ Une fois m'a suffit ne t'inquiète pas. _

Il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, cette gamine ferait toujours de lui ce qu'elle voulait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était s'assurer que rien de fâcheux ne lui arrive. Alors il rendit les armes :

__ L'immeuble en face du parc où on allait trainer avant, tu te souviens? Je sais plus le numéro de son appart mais c'est le bloc 32. _

Les informations avaient été lâchées dans un souffle, trahissant toute la mauvaise volonté du jeune homme. Mais cela suffit amplement à la demoiselle qui se hissa sur la pointe de ses escarpins vernis pour poser un léger baiser sur la mâchoire de Kiba, sa petite taille l'empêchant d'atteindre sa joue.

__ Merci Kiba. Tu sais, ça me manque de ne plus pourvoir venir ici. Je suis grande maintenant, tu pense qu'on pourrait recommencer comme avant ? Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir. _Voyant son air réticent elle ajouta d'une toute petite voix. _S'il te plait ?_

Il soupira, il avait tout fait pour l'éloigner de son monde après qu'elle se fut attiré des problèmes dans les bas quartiers. Mais il n'avait jamais tout à fait réussi. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'influer autant sur sa vie, pourtant elle était comme une sœur pour lui et il savait que son affection était réciproque. Au fond, en l'éloignant de ce monde dangereux, il voulait simplement faire taire l'angoisse de la voire mal finir. Un vrai papa poule aurait dit Naruto. Il retint un rire amer en replongeant ses yeux noisette dans ceux lilas de sa protégée.

Comprenant qu'elle avait eut gains de cause, la jeune fille renchérit :

__ Je n'ai pas cours jeudi après midi. Je pourrais passer chez toi ? Ca fait longtemps je n'ai pas vu ta mère et ta sœur. _

Alors qu'il allait protester elle lui coupa la parole :

__ Bon tu m'as dit que t'avais un planning chargé aujourd'hui non ? _

Il acquiesça :

__ Alors je vais te laisser, je sais que si je ne suis pas partie d'ici avant la nuit tu vas te faire un sang d'encre alors je vais me dépêcher de faire ce que j'ai à faire. Je t'envoie une message dès que je suis rentrée. Promis._

Avec un dernier signe de main, elle s'éloigna laissant son ami au milieu du trottoir, qui se repassait mentalement leur échange. Secouant brusquement la tête, il ramassa le sac plastique à ses pieds puis tourna lui aussi les talons se dirigeant vers le lieu de sa prochaine tâche à accomplir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

En temps normal, Sasuke serais resté devant le Sabaku no Ame pour attendre Karin, mais aujourd'hui il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à être témoins d'une des innombrable disputes des deux grands gamins qu'étaient restés Suigetsu et Karin. Aussi était-il partit sans un mot, sachant pertinemment que ses deux amis ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et l'alluma. Aussitôt, une interminable série de bip se fit entendre, indiquant au brun qu'un de ses contacts nommé DOBE avait cherché à le joindre à six reprises et lui avait envoyé une quinzaine de message. Le brun soupira : Naruto ne changerai dons jamais, à 20 ans il était resté le même môme abrutis, impatient et extravertis qu'il avait rencontré 13 ans auparavant. Oui, 13 ans qu'ils étaient devenus amis, c'était là qu'avait commencé à se tisser ce lien fraternel indestructible qui les liait l'un à l'autre. C'étaient ces 13 ans d'amitié qui firent que, sans jeter un seul regard au message qu'il avait reçus, Sasuke reteignis son téléphone, sachant pertinemment le message qu'ils véhiculaient, se contentent de prendre la route de l'appartement de son meilleur ami. Il marchait avec nonchalance, les mains dans les poches, le regard neutre, indéchiffrable. Il se mouvait dans la foule plutôt abondante à cette heure-ci, se mêlant au commun des mortels avec une facilité déconcertante pour quelqu'un d'aussi connus et charismatique que lui.

Passant devant un parc, une soudaine envi d'y faire un détour l'envahit. Ors, Sasuke n'était pas homme à se refuser quoique ce soit. Il bifurqua donc et pénétra ainsi dans le parc. Il faisait un froid glacial aussi, c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il constata que les lieux étaient vides. Il s'assit sur un banc quelques minutes, la tête posée entre ses mains, les coudes eux-mêmes appuyés sur ses cuisses et se mit à se remémorer l'enchainement de misère qui lui tombait dessus depuis quelques semaines déjà.

_**Tout avait commencé quand, deux semaines auparavant, Itachi, l'ainé des Uchiwa, avait décidé de rentrer au domicile familial pour quelques jours. Bien qu'il ait refusé de le montrer, Sasuke était ravis que son grand frère soit de retours. Eux qui autrefois avaient évolué dans une relation de compétitivité avaient vu cette tension s'apaiser lorsque le plus âgé avait refusé de prendre la suite de son père à la tête de la multinationale Uchiwa's corporation. Sasuke s'était alors vu propulsé sous le feu des projecteurs. Et très vite cette place qu'il avait si longtemps convoitée s'était avéré être un enfer total. Il se sentait tel Atlas, légendaire titan destiné à porter le globe terrestre sur ces épaules pour l'éternité, à la différence que son fardeau à lui était constitué d'un mélange d'espoir et d'exigence et que n'étant pas immortel son éternité avait une limite. Sa famille était petit à petit devenue de plus en plus étouffante et le jeune adolescent de 14 ans qu'il était à l'époque s'était de plus en plus réfugié dans les bas quartiers de la ville et très vite, son univers s'était vu réduit à ces quartiers. **_

Enfin bref, il s'égarait dans ses souvenirs et eut vite fait de reprendre le fil principal de ses pensées.

_**Donc lorsqu'Itachi était revenus, son père était soudainement réapparu comme par enchantement. Il avait passé son temps à parler avec son fils ainé, rétablissant l'obligation des repas familiaux, tradition qui avait disparus depuis bien des années. Itachi avait toujours été le favori de leur père, le fils prodigue et cela avait toujours été dur à vivre pour Sasuke. Plus encore depuis qu'il avait repris la place de son frère. Il avait beau se répéter qu'il avait mûrit, qu'il était à présent bien au-dessus de tout ça, lorsqu'il voyait son père employer tous les moyens possible pour faire revenir Itachi, il devait employer toutes sa force mentale pour contrôler sa rage. Il n'était pas rare qu'il sorte de table les mains ensanglanté d'avoir trop serrés les poings. C'était le cas ce soir-là, lorsque son père annonça non sans fierté que la Uchiwa's Corp allait lancer un label de musique. Etonnement il avait d'un seul coup oublié sa frustration du moment pour écouter d'une oreille attentive les détails du lancement de la nouvelle branche de l'entreprise.**_

Sasuke soupira en se remémorant la suite.

_**Trois jours plus tard, ils avaient fêté l'anniversaire de Naruto et malheureusement il avait lâché l'information dans un moment de faiblesse. L'information avait eu un effet dégrisant sur les deux excités de service Naruto et Kiba, qui s'étaient aussitôt mis à planifié leur futur vie de rock star.**_

_**Devant leur enthousiasme Sasuke n'avait pas osé leur annoncer qu'ils ne pourraient probablement jamais leur avoir un contra ave le label car son père ne laisserais jamais la tête de l'entreprise à quelqu'un d'autre qu'un membre de la famille. Alors, il avait tenté le tout pour le tout, se disant que de toute façon la situation ne pourrait plus empirer, il avait été voir son père. Il n'aurait jamais du.**_

Aujourd'hui, son esprit était constamment torturé par l'affreux dilemme que lui avait imposé son père. Il serra les poings et se rappela qu'il avait quelque chose de prévu pour la soirée. Il se leva donc et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il aperçut une silhouette vaguement familière tranquillement assise sur une des balançoires de l'air de jeu pour enfant. Intrigué, il s'approcha pour découvrir la frêle silhouette d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau diaphane qui se balançait tranquillement les yeux dans le vague. Elle prit finalement conscience de sa présence et elle tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur. Devant les grands yeux blancs qui s'étaient fixés aux siens si complémentaires il put mettre un nom sur la personne qui lui faisait face : Hinata Hyuga.

Après son entrevue avec Kiba, la jeune fille s'était aussitôt empressée de se rendre chez Kankuro. Elle n'avait eut aucun mal à retrouver son chemin dans ces rues qui lui étaient si familières. Elle était restée au moins dix minutes devant la porte de l'appartement frappant contre la porte à intervalle régulier avant de venir à la conclusion que le jeune homme était absent. Elle avait donc prit la décision de venir s'installer là, dans ce parc où elle avait tant trainé quelques années auparavant et d'où elle avait une vue imprenable sur l'entrée de l'immeuble. La nostalgie l'avait vite envahit, les scènes de son enfance défilant sous ses yeux. Ce fut finalement un bruit de pas qui vint rompre l'enchantement. Lorsque les pas se furent arrêtés à quelques centimètres de la balançoire qui lui servait de siège elle releva ma tête curieuse de savoir l'identité du nouveau venu.

Sasuke Uchiwa. Elle le reconnu immédiatement pour l'avoir côtoyé à de nombreuses reprises durant leur enfance, leurs familles étant étroitement liées de par leurs travails et leur influence au sein de la ville. Ils n'avaient jamais réussis à s'entendre, désapprouvant l'un comme l'autre leur choix de vie respectif. Alors de se retrouver nez à nez avec lui, dans un des quartiers les plus malfamés de la ville, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle se sentait très à l'aise. Si l'information venait à remonter aux oreilles de son père elle était bonne pour ne plus voire la lumière du jour pendant un petit bout de temps.

La gêne colora ses joues de rouge tandis qu'un sourire narquois venait étirer les lèvres de l'Uchiwa.

_ _Alors princesse, on s'est échappé du palais pour venir rendre visite au petit peuple ?_

Elle ne s'offusqua pas de l'ironie à peine dissimulé dans la phrase. Il ne s'était jamais adressé autrement à elle. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, il avait toujours utilisé ce surnoms empreint de tout le mépris qu'il avait à son encontre. Cela faisait partit de l'équilibre qu'ils avaient instauré afin que cette animosité qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre reste cordial, car dans le monde où ils évoluaient, une simple querelle d'enfant pouvait rapidement virer à l'incident diplomatique.

_ Tu ne devrais pas trainer dans ce quartier. Surtout habillé comme ça, tu fais vraiment tache dans le décor. Faudra pas aller pleurer chez papa si tu te fais agresser. Enfin moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien. Aller salut.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre que déjà il disparaissait au bout d'une allée. Elle jeta un dernier regard courroucé dans sa direction. Décidément cette journée s'avérait être de plus en plus horripilante. Soudain son attention se reporta sur une tignasse marron qui venait de pénétrer dans l'immeuble qu'elle surveillait depuis quelques heures. A cette vue son cœur se serra, mais elle se reprit bien vite et se leva doucement. Ne voulant pas qu'il la remarque tout de suite, de peur que la scène du café ne se reproduise, elle préféra attendre qu'il ai disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment avant de lui emboiter le pas. Arrivée devant son appartement, elle prit une grande inspiration afin de se donner du courage et frappa d'un geste décidé. La porte s'entrouvrit immédiatement. Il n'avait certainement pas eut le temps de commencer une quelconque activité. Elle nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'il avait mis la chaine de sécurité. A travers l'étroite ouverture elle vit ses yeux s'écarquiller et ayant anticipé la réaction du jeune homme, elle glissa courageusement son pied pour empêcher la porte de se refermer complètement. Elle retint un cri de douleur mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

__ Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?_

Le ton était agressif, plein de reproche. Il paniquait.

_**Bien.**_

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, rassurée qu'il réagisse comme elle l'avait prévue.

__ Tiens c'est marrant j'allais te poser la même question tout à l'heure avant que tu détale comme si tu avais la mort au trousse._

Elle le vit déglutir.

__ Je . . . . _

Elle l'avait déboussolé. Elle soupira. Kankuro avait souvent tendance à se comporter comme un gosse. C'est alors que son pied tout endolori se permis de lui rappeler la situation dans laquelle elle était. Elle grimaça un sourire.

__ Tu ne veux pas que l'on en discute tranquillement dans ton salon, comme des gens civilisé ? Ou même dans le parc._ Voyant qu'il hésitait elle ajouta presque suppliante. _S'il te plait avant que mon pied finisse en compote._

Il rougi comme un enfant pris en faute et acquiesça silencieusement. Elle retira son pied, méfiante. Elle se tendit lorsqu'il referma la porte et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle se rouvrit en grand. Il l'invita d'un signe de tête à rentrer et la conduisit au salon. Elle prit place sur le canapé tandis qu'il disparaissait dans la cuisine surement pour préparer du thé. Il revint rapidement un plateau dans les mains, confirmant les pensées de la jeune fille.

__ Je suis désolé je n'ai rien à te proposer avec_.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton brut, mais elle discerna une légère hésitation dans sa voix. Elle se contenta d'un léger sourire avant de sortir de son sac à main une boite en carton. Elle la posa sur ses genoux pour l'ouvrir dévoilant son contenu au propriétaire des lieux : les rouleaux de canelle.

__ Tu les avais oubliés au café. Comme je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire je me suis que j'allais te les ramener. _

__ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hinata._

L'entendre prononcer son prénom après tan d'années la fit frissonner. Elle perdit un peu de son assurance.

__ Je veux savoir pourquoi tu étais là tout à l'heure._

Il se passa une main sur le front se massant les tempes.

__ Ca n'avait aucun rapport avec toi._

Elle haussa les sourcils, pas convaincu pour un sous.

__ Ah vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu t'es enfui comme un voleur lorsque tu m'as vue._

Il détourna les yeux.

__ Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, ça m'a surpris._

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

__ Oh voyons Kankuro, tu vas dans un café situé à quelques mètres de l'école où j'étudie, à l'heure de fin des cours, et tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde à la possibilité de me croiser ?_

Il la fusilla du regard.

__ Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pus savoir que tu étudiais là-bas._

__ Je suis les mêmes cours que Gaara._

__ J'vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû le savoir. Et j'étais justement venu voir Gaara._

__ Il n'a pas de cours le mardi matin. Et aucun d'entre vous n'aime les rouleaux de cannelle. _

Un long silence suivi la déclaration de la jeune fille. Elle en profita pour détailler son interlocuteur. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, pourtant, les énormes cernes sous ces yeux injectés de sang, sa barbe de trois jours, son regard fuyant en faisait un tout autre homme que celui qu'elle avait connus. Il semblait fatigué et nerveux.

__ Tu as des problèmes n'est-ce pas ?_

Il soupira, semblant se résoudre à baisser les armes. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il enfoui sa tête dans les mains.

__ Je suis désolé Hina. C'était une mauvaise idée. Je sais que j'ai pas à te mêler à ça. Laisse tomber._

Une profonde tristesse l'envahit. Cela faisait déjà trois ans qu'ils s'étaient séparés, mais elle se rendait aujourd'hui compte qu'elle avait gardé une profonde affection pour son ancien petit ami.

__ Combien ?_

__ 20 000. _

Elle eut un sursaut à l'entente de cette somme exorbitante.

__ Mon dieu Kuro dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré ? _

Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas disposé à répondre à sa question, la Hyuga décida qu'elle avait eut suffisamment de réponse à ses question et se leva prête à partir.

__ Je vais réfléchir. Je ne te promets rien, c'est beaucoup d'argent, même pour quelqu'un comme moi. _

Elle l'entendit se redresser sur son fauteuil.

__ J'te rembourserais, j'te promets. _

Elle se retourna alors qu'elle allait franchir le pas de la porte. Elle n'aurait jamais du. L'image qu'il renvoyait lui serra le cœur. L'image d'un homme au pied du mur. Elle lança un dernier regard au jeune homme.

__ Je sais Kankuro. Prends soins de toi. Je repasserais dans quelques jours pour te donner ma réponse. Salut._

La porte se referma derrière elle sans un bruit.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'immeuble il faisait nuit. Elle préféra appeler un taxi plutôt que de se risquer à chercher un arrêt de bus. Elle sortit donc son téléphone et se mit à pianoter sur les touches de l'écran tactile.

__ Tout d'abord mes chers amis, je vous remercie tous d'être venus ici ce soir pour célébrer les débuts de notre groupe dans le show business. Quand je repense à nos début dans le garage miteux des No Sabaku je me . . ._

__ Abrège Naruto ! On est là pour faire la fête nous ! Merde alors._

C'est avec amusement qu'Ino observa le blondinet qui redescendre de la table sur laquelle il était monté quelques minutes plus tôt dans le but de faire un discours. Tandis que tout le monde se moquait de la mine renfrogné du jeune homme, elle reporta son attention sur son voisin de table qui semblait tendus depuis le début de la soirée. Pourtant, Kiba était habituellement un vrai bout en train, égalant souvent Naruto dans la catégorie pile électrique. Mais ce soir, il semblait obnubilé par son portable qu'il ne cessait de consulter toutes les cinq minutes.

__ Alors Kib, tu t'enmerde tellement que ça ?_

Le brun sursauta et posa nerveusement l'appareil sur la table.

__ Non non, pas du tout Ino, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

La blonde arbora un sourire moquer.

__ Oh rien, juste que t'as l'aire d'un crétin à regarder ton téléphone toutes les dix secondes. T'attends le coup de fil d'une fille ?_

Il lui rendit son sourire.

__ Pourquoi ? Jalouse ?_

Elle prit un air faussement outrée et répliqua :

__ Moi ? Existe-t-il seulement une seule fille plus magnifique que moi dans tout l'univers ? _

Soudain, l'écran de l'appareil s'illumina. Plus rapide que l'éclaire, Ino s'en empara et lu à voix haute et sans aucune gêne le message destiné à son ami.

_**C'est bon je suis dans le taxi, toujours entière, tu peux arrêter de te ronger les ongles papa poule. J'ai hâte d'être Jeudi. Bisous Hina.**_

__ J'y étais presque ! C'est qui cette Hina ? La fille avec qui Naruto t'as vue tout à l'heure ? T'as un rencart avec elle ? Je savais pas que tu fréquentais quelqu'un. Et les autres ils le savent ?_

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à interpellé une jeune fille à la chevelure étrangement rose, elle sentit deux mains la bâillonner.

__ Relax blondinette, c'est juste une amie, on va pas en faire tout un fromage non ?_

__ Pourquoi tu veux pas que j'en parle aux autres ?_

Elle le regardait maintenant avec suspicion.

__ C'est pas ça, c'est que, enfin, c'est compliqué. Bon, on va bientôt faire nos début dans la coure des grands, on est là pour fêter ça non ? On en reparlera une autre fois ok ? ALLER TEMA, FAIT PETER LE CHAMPAGNE ! _

Et voila, il était redevenu le Kiba qu'elle connaissait. Elle repensa à ce qu'il avait dit pour le groupe et leurs débuts. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser. D'un coter elle était vraiment heureuse de la chance qui leur était donné, mais de l'autre, elle ne cessait de se répéter que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Elle chercha Sasuke du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Certainement partit fumer un pétard dehors. Depuis qu'il leur avait annoncé la nouvelle, il semblait avoir pris quelques distances avec eux. Au début, elle avait simplement cru que c'était la nervosité de ce qu'impliquait l'entrée de SoSo dans l'univers professionnel. L'idée que Kiba et Naruto, avec leur enthousiasme légendaire aient enjolivé inconsciemment les paroles du bruns lui avait traversée l'esprit, mais devant l'absence de dénégation du taciturne, elle avait finalement rayée cette solution. Elle avait gardé ses interrogations pour elle, ne voulant pas casser l'optimisme de Kiba et Naruto, étant trop intimidée par Sasuke pour oser demander quoique ce soit, quand à Gaara . . . Elle avait trop peur des réponses qu'il pourrait lui donner et des sujets sur lesquels la discussion risquerait de déraper. Franchement, être la seule fille dans un groupe de rock n'était pas facile. Elle n'osait même pas parler de ce qui la tourmentait à sa meilleure amie, car celle-ci se trouvait actuellement au poste de petite amie d'un des guitaristes et deuxième chanteur du groupe, ainsi qu'amie d'enfance du second guitariste. Elle avait beau adorer Sakura, lorsque quelque chose concernait Sasuke ou Naruto elle avait tendance à partir au quart de tour, frôlant parfois l'hystérie. Elle soupira. Soudain, elle prit conscience que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle.

__ Bah alors Ino, qu'est-ce tu fou, on t'attend._

En effet, chaque membre du groupe avait pris place sur la petite scène qui trônait au fond de la salle. Elle gravit dons les marches qui la séparait de ses amis, dépassant Kiba qui faisait des tests micro, faisant attention à ne pas trébucher sur les fils de branchement des guitares de Sasuke et Naruto, dépassa Gaara qui accordait sa basse, et arriva enfin à la batterie. Elle sortit ses baguettes de son sac et s'installa sur le tabouret. Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, elle ferma les yeux, leva les bras au dessus de sa tête et lança le compte à rebours en faisant claquer les deux morceaux de bois qu'elle tenait fermement.

__ UN, DEUX, UN, DEUX, TROIS, QUATRE !_

La musique s'éleva, puissante, elle se délectait des bruit qui s'échappait de son instrument. Elle adorait la batterie, c'était elle dans le groupe, qui donnait le rythme. Elle n'était jamais aussi importante dans la vie réelle que lorsqu'elle jouait sur scène. Elle devenait alors un pilier de la musique, un point de repère qui était là pour aider les autres à ne pas dériver trop loin de la mélodie principale. En premier lieu, ce qui lui avait plu dans la batterie c'était que c'était un instrument de '' mec''. Ors, si Ino était l'incarnation de la féminité, elle n'aimait rien de plus qu'exceller dans les matières de ''mec''. Une femme à la batterie, plutôt rare. C'était ça qu'elle aimait Ino, c'était être capable de tenir une batte de baseball avec des ongles manucurés, c'était savoir réparer le moteurs d'un 4X4 au risque de salir son décolleter, c'était pouvoir récupérer un chat dans un arbre malgré ses talons de dix centimètre. C'était sa façon de vivre.


End file.
